one week of danger
by McMuffin
Summary: Red and Blondie meet in Mexico, immediately hitting it off. Of course, for every night of drunken debauchery, there is an unforeseen consequence. Good or bad? Time will tell. Addison/Teddy, Mark/Addison, Mark/Teddy, ultimately Mark/Teddy/Addison.
1. Every Time We Touch

**Tori requested a Mark/Addison/Teddy threesome fic, and for once, rather than just skipping straight to the porn, my brain actually wanted to write a storyline... So, chapter 1 is all Addison/Teddy drunken debauchery. :) Beta read by Clare.  
**

**I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**One Week Of Danger **

**{Every Time We Touch}**

* * *

She's had a long day (relaxing, yes, but busy) and she could really use a beer right about now. She's in the club. She's at the bar. She's talking to the bartender.

So why is there no beer?

Because apparently the bartender doesn't speak English, and her pointing skills apparently don't work.

_Headdesk._ (Well, headbar.)

* * *

She's had a long day (stressful, not at all relaxing) and she could really use a martini right about now. She's in the club. She's at the bar. She's talking to the bartender.

So why no martini?

Because apparently this bartender only serves tables and the bartender serving the bar is talking to a blonde, whose head is on the bar.

_Interesting._

* * *

She has her head on the wooden bar top, and is forcing thoughts of germs and disease from her mind. Her lips are mere millimeters from probably layers of dirt and her hair is in the probable dirt, but she doesn't care. She just wants a damn beer. That and, she has been in worse places.

"Excuse me..." she hears the American voice speak first in English, then in Spanish, and as she looks up she sees an attractive redhead being passed a martini from the bartender. Her eyes widen.

"Uh, hey, look I don't speak any Spanish and I was wondering if you could order me a beer?"

The redhead smirks. "I only know three things in Spanish, besides curses, none of which include beer... But I can order you a martini?"

"Honestly, I just need a drink!"

The redhead laughs and talks to the bartender in Spanish, before he pours another martini, and hands it over. She goes straight for the olive, chewing it before taking a long mouthful of the clear liquid.

"Ohh... That burn is so good. Thanks so much, you have no idea how much I needed that drink!"

The redhead is smirking again. The smirk reminds her of the guy she's sort of dating.

"I think I have an idea," the redhead says. "Have a good night."

"You too!"

* * *

She's finished her martini and is on to Martini number two when the fourth guy comes up to her, jabbering on in Spanish, with a lot of eyebrow raising. She blows him off, and glances around the bar. A guy she blew off before is hitting on the blonde with some other man. The blonde looks very confused, and annoyed when the guys don't leave.

She decides she should go rescue the blonde, considering she has nothing better to do, and it's time to put her Spanish cussing to use.

She makes her way over, expensive heels clicking on the dusty floor, and immediately begins her string of curses and 'go away's until the guys realize neither woman is interested, and skulk off.

"Um, thanks for that. That's twice you've helped me out tonight!" the blonde smiles.

"Don't mention it," she says with a matching smile.

"So, uh, are you meeting up with someone here?"

"No, are you?"

"No. Want to, uh, hang out seeing as you're the only person here who can speak English?"

"Sure."

The blonde smiles at her. "I guess we should introduce ourselves, hey?"

"I'm Addison."

"Teddy."

"Teddy? Is that actually your name? That sounds kind of stripper-eqsue." Addison giggles. "I mean... It's a nice name, I like it."

Teddy smirks. "Well Addison sounds quite pretentious, but I like it."

Addison slides onto the barstool next to Teddy. "So, why are you here in Mexico, by yourself, with no one who speaks English?"

"I'm here on a conference... Everyone's in the hotel lobby at the moment, around the corner... I wasn't really up for it so I came here."

"Are you a doctor by any chance?" Addison asks.

"Yes..."

"So am I! I'm pretty sure we're both doing the same thing."

Teddy smirks. "So you heard that vascular surgeon's boring lecture this afternoon?"

"Yes! It was so boring, it's not like it was about any new techniques or an interesting patient!"

"I thought this conference was supposed to be one of the good ones?" Teddy says.

"It's not..." Addison groans and takes a final mouthful of her martini. "Well..." She cocks her head to the side. "It's good if you have a boyfriend to bring with you... The hotel rooms are amazing, but... Otherwise, the conference itself is crap."

"Why are you here?" Teddy asks.

"Came here to... Pimp out the practice I work for, you?"

"New chief is making me go and represent the hospital."

"Oh, fun... Well, no more hospital and doctor talk, we've had enough of that today!" Addison grins and finishes off her martini. "What kind of music do you like?"

"Uh... Blondie!"

Addison starts to giggle and she thinks the alcohol may be affecting her.

"That's funny, cause you're blonde."

"Incredibly," Teddy mutters sarcastically.

"Come on! Let's dance, finish yo' martini!" Addison exclaims brightly, having not eaten dinner and the two drinks on her empty stomach going straight to her head.

Teddy tips her head back and skulls the clear liquid, deciding to relax and have fun with the redhead doctor whose name she is already starting to forget.

* * *

"Oooooh, ohh!" Addison belted out, massacring Heart Of Glass as she shook her ass with Teddy.

"Oooooooh, ooh!" Teddy was doing an equally great job as massacring the Blondie song.

They'd moved clubs to a more American-friendly place, where the bartenders spoke English and they could order as many tequila shots as they liked... They liked to order many shots.

"Red!" Teddy shouts once the song finishes.

"What, Blondie?"

"I wanna dance to some... Lady Whatsherface."

"GAGA!" Addison screams, spinning in a circle on her barely safe heels.

"Thas the one! Les' dance to some Gaga!"

Addison giggles and pulls Teddy towards the jukebox to choose a Lady Gaga song. The second they hear the start of 'Bad Romance' blasting through the speakers they rush back to the dance floor. There are many people dancing, but no one as drunk as 'Blondie' and 'Red' and everyone is enjoying the crazy tunes the girls keep choosing.

"Rah rah, ah ah ah!" Addison sings as she twirls in front of the blonde.

"Roma, ro ma maa!" Teddy giggles and places her hands on Addison's hips when she finishes twirling.

"Ga ga ooh la la! Want your bad romance!" They sing together before Addison puts her hands on Teddy's hips and they start dancing close together, their hips and chests brushing against each other.

"Blondie?" Addison shouts in Teddy's ear.

"Yeah Red?"

"Men are stupid! They jus' wan'us for our bodieees..." She gestures madly at the bar, where many men are staring at them. "They don't want famlies like uss, they jus' want sexxx!"

Teddy nods in agreement, still gyrating her hips towards the redhead. "And the oness... The ones who want famlies are in love with other peoplee!"

Addison nods, her hair falling forward onto Teddy's shoulder. "I have a... Guy. He's not my boooyfriend, but only scuz' he's in love with thiss other woman and he has a kid... But he's a good fuck!"

Teddy pouts. "Don't get in love with him, okay?"

"I won't... Jerk told me last week he's loves her... Sooo..."

"I have a boyfriend," Teddy says in her ear. Bad Romance is still playing, and they're still dancing a little, but they're both more focused on bitching about men into each other's ears.

"And why's he suck?" Addison asks, her lips brushing against Teddy's ear.

"He's still gettin' over these two exes of his... And I love thiss other guy who's has a girlfriend so basicallay, boys suck!"

It's Addison's turn to pout. "Boys suck! Imma gonna forget about boys this trip... Will you?"

Teddy nods enthusiastically. "Yes! Boys suck, les' forget 'em!"

* * *

"Uhh... Red! My drinks emptayy!" Teddy exclaims as she stares at the ice cubes in the bottom of her glass.

"Have some of mine then! Imma go get uss shots!" Addison grins and walks, surprisingly well in her killer heels, over to the bar.

Teddy sips on Addison's drink, swaying from side to side to the pulse of the music. They've switched clubs once more, to one closer to the hotel so they don't have to walk as far back.

"Blondie, I got shotsss!" Addison giggles as she returns with a tray of six.

"Finananally!" Teddy giggles and downs two shots straight away.

Addison follows suit and they shout "Burn baby!"

Then Teddy points at her third shot. "That that that oness gonna be my lass' one for tonight okayy?"

"Good thinkin' 98!" Addison exclaims, sliding onto her seat.

"98? I thought it was 91..."

"No, iss' good thinkin' 98!"

"It's 91."

"No it's 99!"

"92!"

"90!"

"73!"

"Why'd it be 73? It's definittt'ly a 90 number," Addison slurs.

"I forgot what the numbers were for... Aren't we juss' sayin' numbersss?" Teddy giggles.

Addison hiccups and shakes her head. "Nnooo... We's sayin' numbers about... About... I not know."

Teddy drops her head to the table, staring at the flashing lights reflecting from the lustrous surface.

"Red..."

"Yeah?"

"You're pretty... So so so pretty."

Addison grins madly. "You thinkso?"

Teddy nods, banging her chin into the table and rubbing it to stop it hurting. "Veryyy."

"Well you're super pretty too!" Addison leans down on the table as well. "I'm tired... Whass time it?"

"Ermm... Nearly four! Holy shizzlenitcrackerpopshitfuck! Thass late!"

Addison snorts. "What fuck you juss say?"

"I dunno..."

Both sigh simultaneously, tired, but not wanting to admit it because the night's been so fun.

"Last shot time?" Teddy asks, lifting her head to a blurry world.

Addison nods. "Yes! Then we go back to the hotel..." She attempts to wink, but blinks instead.

Teddy chuckles and hiccups at the same time. "Was that a... Pick up line?"

Addison grins. "Maaaybe. I means, we did say no boysss..."

The redhead drinks her last shot before the blonde does, and they both hiss "burrrrnnnnn baby!" in sync.

"One last dance before we go hotel?" Teddy asks.

"Okay Blondie!" Addison giggles and jumps up from her seat, heading for the dance floor.

They grind and dance to a song called Toxic, and their hands roam each other's bodies in places usually only acceptable in brothels, then stumble out into the street to walk back to their hotel, two blocks down. They reach the hotel elevator and Addison gives the hotel security guard a blink before they get into the elevator.

"Sooo... Your room or mine?" Teddy whispers, pushing the redhead back against the elevator wall.

"I'm in a suite," Addison gushes, her lips millimeters from the blonde's, an her breath hot on her mouth.

"Yours then..." Teddy brushes her lips over Addison's softly, before pulling back to allow Addison to hit the number for her room.

"You're sexy, you know that Blondie?" Addison bites down on her lower lip in the way that Teddy is finding insanely hot.

"As you are, Red," Teddy says with a giggle.

They've been half leaning on, half hugging each other for the last fifteen minutes of the walk to the hotel, and now their bodies are pressed up against each other as they wait to reach the hotel room. Addison's hair is falling in Teddy's face and the blonde takes a long sniff.

"Mm... Strawberry," Teddy mumbles.

Addison giggles and presses her forehead to Teddy. "Blondie, I think I love you."

"I think I love you more..." Blondie tugs on a lock of Addison's hair and grins. "Red."

Red slides her hands down and grabs the other woman's ass suddenly, making Blondie yelp and Red smirk. Blondie smirks back at Red, and kisses Red's cheek.

The elevator door dings, and they walk as calmly as possible down the hallway, Red whispering to be quiet and not wake the other snobby doctors in the suites.

"So that means you're a snob, Red!" Blondie snickers.

"Ummm... Duh!" Red cackles and holds her key card up to the door, sticking her tongue out in concentration as she unlocks it.

They fall inside, going straight for the bed, and soon, Blondie has Red biting her face in a pillow to muffle her screams, before Red gives Blondie the same treatment. _Twice._

_

* * *

_**TBC.**


	2. Hypocritical Mayhem

**This chapter is Mark/Addison, Mark/Teddy and Addison/Mark. They're all pretty dysfunctional, and no one knows what they want. Beta read by Clare, and dedicated to Andrea. :)**

**

* * *

**

**One Week Of Danger**

**{Hypocritical Mayhem}**

* * *

A month since her rendezvous with the gorgeous Red and Teddy is back to work at Seattle Grace. Her relationship with Mark is progressing, she still catches herself wanting to tell Owen anything and everything, but she also finds herself pining for one more night of drunken debauchery with Red. Mark is amazing in every way- he's chivalrous and thoughtful, and oh so good with his tongue, but they're both still getting over other people, so it's not as good as she knows it could be.

* * *

A month since her rendezvous with the amazing Blondie, and Addison is back to work at Oceanside Wellness. Her relationship with Pete isn't really going anywhere, Violet is back, Pete loves her. Addison is finally realizing that her want for a relationship with either Sam or Pete is because she fears being alone, not because she really wants them. She's still sleeping with Pete, but she's stopped lying to herself that it will ever be more than this... She just wants something in her life to change. She wants one more night with Blondie.

* * *

"Hey," Mark says as he sidles up next to Teddy at the nurses' station.

"Hey you," she smiles. "How's your day been so far?"

"Good, it's been good... How has yours been?" He's leaning into her personal space, pretending to be reading her chart.

"Good," she says. She's not really in the mood to talk considering this morning over coffee with Mark, she saw him staring off into the distance at Lexie talking to a patient- a patient with red hair that only caused her to think of Red, and she hates herself, and hates Mark, for not being able to fully focus on each other.

"So I was thinking that tonight, you and me, we could..."

He trails off, staring behind her. Teddy scowls, and makes a snap decision to call Mark out on his staring problem with Lexie.

"Mark, I swear to god, if I turn around and see-"

She freezes, seeing a tall, beautiful redhead staring first at Mark, then her gaze drops to the blonde, and in sync, they call,

"Red?!"

"Blondie?!"

Mark, and all of the nearby hospital staff look on in surprise as the two nearly sprint at each other, hug each other tight, whisper something and giggle endlessly. He strides over to them, wanting answers.

"Uh... You two know each other?"

Addison looks between Mark and Teddy and nods. "We met in Mexico."

"Yeah... Red, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"So did I, Blondie!"

They're practically squealing as they hug each other and Mark watches with amusement.

"Where's my hug, Addie?" he says with a smirk.

She pulls away from Teddy and slowly steps towards Mark, he kisses her on the cheek before she wraps her arms around him. She misses him and he misses her, and Teddy instantly knows that Red is the other woman Mark's trying to get over.

"What are you doing here?" Mark asks curiously as Addison steps back.

The three stand awkwardly around, each wondering what the fine details of the relationship between the other two is.

"Derek, god I can't believe he's the chief now..."

"Can anyone?" Mark chuckles.

Addison smiles. "He's got me here on a consult, triplets with heart failure."

"Heart failure... What's the patient's name?" Teddy asks, stopping her glances between the two.

"Um, Dullard I think," Addison says questioningly.

"Wait, so you're Dr. Montgomery?" Teddy seems in awe.

Addison nods. "So are you Dr. A..."

"Altman," Teddy fills in.

"Sorry, Derek was very brief on the phone," Addison smiles.

"Hold up... You don't know each other's names?!" Mark exclaims.

"We were drunk and having a good time, Mark, I had no need to remember Blondie's name."

"What she said..." Teddy says when his eyes flit to her.

"Okay then..." He smirks. "So two very attractive women, drunk... What did you get up to?"

Addison puts her hand on his shoulder and practically purrs. "Wouldn't you like to know."

She slowly walks away from Mark, and Teddy winks at him before jogging to catch up with Addison.

"So this is very surreal... You knowing Mark and all," Teddy says.

Addison grins at her as she hits the elevator button, "I know, it's a little... Ironic isn't it?"

"So... Addison... Wow that feels weird to say," Teddy laughs.

"I know right? I feel weird saying Teddy when I didn't remember it until a minute ago!" Addison grins.

"So... Red," Teddy tries again. "How do you know Mark?"

"Oh, um... We went to med school together, I've known him and Derek forever."

"Ahh, so you're the ex wife, or, McHot as you're generally referred to in gossip."

Addison quirks an eyebrow. "People still gossip about me, hey?"

"Only if Meredith and Derek are fighting over a surgery... They compare it to you and Derek," Teddy speaks quietly, not sure how Addison feels on this topic.

"Typical," Addison says as the elevator dings. She steps inside and hits the button for the surgical floor. "So they call me McHot?"

Teddy nods. "You're McHot..." Both smirk at the truth in Teddy's words. "Mark is... Mc...?"

"Steamy. Mark's McSteamy, Derek's McDreamy... The twelve year olds- I mean, the residents have a thing for Mc's," Addison mutters.

"I see that."

"So you're dating Mark?" Red asks.

"Yeah, I am... And you, how's your... Whatever he is?"

"Fuck buddy is pretty much all he is... He's good in bed, let me tell you that." Addison sighs as the elevator comes to a halt at their floor. "But you're better." She winks at Teddy, who freezes the slightest bit before they step out of the elevator.

Addison's not entirely sure why she made that comment, to add some nice drama to her life maybe? She does enjoy being a flirt, and if Teddy wants another round with her then she's all too happy for it.

Teddy gulps as Addison swings into professional mode, seemingly nothing distracting her from her work. As much as she likes being with Mark, the idea of having even one more night with the redhead that just clicks with her so well, scarily well, is hard to say no to...

* * *

"So tell me what you and Teddy got up to on your wild night in Mexico," Mark says, sliding into a chair beside Addison in the cafeteria.

"Well," she dangles a salt n pepper crisp in her hand. "We got really, really drunk, slutty danced for a while, then went back to my hotel room to have hot hot sex for four hours."

His eyes widen. "Daaamn... I wish that was the truth."

She pops the crisp in her mouth and smirks, loving how he doesn't believe her.

"How've you been, Addie?" he asks, and she sees the genuine concern in his expression.

She sighs. "I'm... Fine."

"Dating anyone new?" he asks.

"I'm sort of dating Pete..."

"Needle dude?!" Mark exclaims, nearly choking on his coffee as he laughs.

"Yeah. But I don't want to be dating him... nor Sam come to think of it."

"Sam? So there is something between you two?"

She nods. "But it won't go anywhere, Naomi's extremely pissed, and I... I honestly think I just liked the idea of not being alone, regardless of who i was with."

"You're never alone, Addie," he says softly, eyes downcast.

She takes a mouthful of her coffee. "So you and... Teddy are together?" It still feels weird to say Teddy.

"Yeah."

"How's it going?"

"Good, yeah, I like her."

"Still hung up on your ex, though?"

He looks straight at her. "Exes."

She sighs, her stomach twisting. "Mark, I-"

"Look, Addie, what if I made a mistake... What if, in LA, I was just trying to protect you... I do want you, I just can't handle hurting you in the slightest."

"Mark, look, I don't want to get between you and Teddy when you two seem like you could -"

"We could, I really like her, but... You, I love you."

"I have to... go."

Addison stands quickly and flees the cafeteria just as Teddy walks in and heads over to Mark. She kisses him on the cheek and sits where Addison previously sat.

"Where's Red going?" She asks, munching on one of left behind Addison's crisps.

"I... Look, Teddy, I need to tell you something..."

"Addison's your ex, you've been in love with her for years, you're still in love with her, I know." Mark stares bewilderedly at her.

"How do-"

"Addison tells me things when she's drunk... Anyway, my point is, Mark, you can give me up and have a thing with Addison, but, I feel like we have a real chance here to be happy, and I haven't felt like this in a long time..."

Mark stares at her. "I feel the same way, Teddy, but it's just, all that history... It's hard to give up.

Teddy nods. "Yeah, all that history," she echoes pensively.

* * *

Teddy leans against the scrub room sink as Addison runs her hands under the tap and scrubs underneath her fingernails.

"Do you love Mark?" Teddy asks softly.

"I... Ah..." Addison stumbles over her words.

"You can say you do. I know he loves you... And I love Owen."

"But you and Mark have potential..."

"As do you and I..." Teddy bites down on her lip.

Addison turns her head to look at her with a soft smile. "Yeah... And yes, I do love Mark... I'm not in love with him, but... It's never hard for me to fall for him."

Teddy nods. "God, why is romance so complicated, Red?"

Addison laughs sadistically. "I don't know, Blondie."

She finishes washing her hands and is drying them with some paper towel when Blondie speaks again.

"Mexico was so simple... So uncomplicated..."

Red nods in agreement.

"Why don't we ditch men... Just be us, Red and Blondie... Uncomplicated."

Addison sighs and steps closer to Teddy. "I want that... But..."

"No buts," Teddy says. "Make a choice, Red."

Addison bites down on her lower lip an steps closer to Blondie. She reaches up to tuck a strand of her golden hair behind her ear and then whispers okay in it. Blondie smiles and looks into Red's eyes, their lips millimeters apart when the door opens.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

It's Mark. Looking completely shocked. The girls spring apart and watch him, wondering how he'll react.

"So you were telling the truth about the drunken Mexico sex, Addison? Wow," he smirks.

Addison bites down on her bottom lip and stares at a wall, not quite comfortable with Mark having this knowledge when she doesn't really know what she wants. She's not as good at making snap decisions as Teddy is, but then again, she hasn't been in the army for nine years.

"Well ladies, do continue," Mark smirks, and hopes his disappointment doesn't show. As hot as they are together, he doesn't want to lose the two most important women in his life.

"I've got to... Patient," Addison says before strutting out.

Teddy follows her lead, but turns a different direction down the hall.

* * *

"Addison," Mark says as he leans against the doorframe.

"Mark!" She looks up startled from the bench where she sits in the attendings' locker room, checking her messages on her blackberry.

"So you and Teddy..."

She holds up a hand. "Please... No lesbian jokes."

He grins. "One?"

She rolls her eyes. "Fine."

"What's the new politically correct name for a lesbian?"

Addison shrugs.

"A vagitarian," he says with a smirk.

She chuckles and considers throwing her shoe at him, but he's smiling softly at her with the look that melts her heart.

"So you and Teddy..."

She nods, her teeth meeting her lower lip.

"Neither of you want me?"

Addison stands up slowly, staring across at him. "I... I don't know what I want. You love me. Teddy and I get each other... You and Teddy have an uncomplicated chance if you ignore me, Lexie and Owen..."

Mark pushes himself away from the wall. "I'm over Lexie... And I'm in love with you."

"But, Teddy..."

"I know what I know, and I know I love you."

"And I know we've hurt each other more times than we can count."

His gaze flickers over hers and he steps closer to her again, his expression soft.

"Don't the good times outweigh the bad?" he whispers, reaching his hand up to brush his palm against her cheek.

She shakes her head slightly, his breath on her lips. "I don't know."

He dips his head and presses his lips to hers briefly. Her eyes flutter closed and his hand slides down her side.

"Come back to my apartment."

* * *

**Next chapter will be M, btw. ;)**


	3. Darts of Pleasure

**Okay, this chapter is most definitely M... there will be sex. Lots of sex. Possibly unrealistic amounts of sex, but whatever, think of them as sexy horny bunnies. _Smirk_. Oh, and the sex is between M/T, M/A, T/A and of course, all three. ;) I hope you like it... :P**

**

* * *

**

Mark and Addison are walking down the hallway. She's biting her lip and holding back a laugh as Mark tells her story after story of his and Derek's most recent drunken endeavour a few weeks ago. She's about to reply when her pager beeps with a 911 for Teddy's patient.

"Shit, I've gotta take this… I'll be at your place later, okay?" She groans.

Mark nods and kisses her cheek, whispering, "I'll be waiting," before she walks off.

When Addison reaches the room, Teddy is frantically checking Mrs. Dullard's vitals. "Addison!" Teddy exclaims, "The triplets are in distress, not yet life-threatening, but if we don't do something now…"

"Prep for a C-section," Addison says. "Teddy, I want you monitoring her heart."

As they scrub out after a successful surgery, Teddy leans into Addison's space and whispers breathlessly. "You are very talented."

"I have good hands," Addison replies with a smirk, ignoring anything she may feel for (or have said to) Mark when there's this gorgeous blonde nearly pressed up against her.

Teddy similarly blocks out all feelings she has for Mark, the redhead needing all of her attention. "Oh, I know. Care to remind me?"

And with that, they're giggling and walking into the nearest on call room, but no nurses take any notice because it's 'Red and Blondie' and they're just a pair of straight women probably laughing over Mark Sloan's amazing sex techniques. Oh, if only they knew.

Addison pushes Teddy up against the locked door, smirking against her lips and reaching to grasp her hips.

"Mm, Blondie, I've missed you so much," she manages to say before Teddy slips her tongue between her lips.

"You have no idea, Red," Teddy finally responds after some heated kissing.

Addison brushes her thumbs over Teddy's hips, rubbing soft circles through the navy scrubs. A sigh escape Teddy's lips and Addison smirks, sweeping her lips to Teddy's jaw, kissing the sensitive skin softly. Teddy's hands roam over Addison's ass, and she gasps and squeezes the toned flesh as a reflex, when Addison's hands slide beneath her lace panties. Addison brushes her thumb lightly over Teddy's clit, grinning into her neck as she hears Teddy gasp _again_.

Blonde hair mixes with red and Addison meshes her lips back against Teddy's, tongues colliding. Teddy lifts up Addison's scrub top and Addison reluctantly removes her hands from Teddy's panties to pull her shirt off, and then kick off her pants before reaching to help Teddy tug her scrubs off too. Standing near the door, Teddy suddenly flips them so Addison is the one pressed against the wall. Silk meets lace, and Teddy giggles as she sees Addison's hardened nipples through her bra. Addison smirks and pulls Teddy closer, grinding her hips.

"You're fucking sexy, Blondie," Addison murmurs, lips attacking Teddy's neck once again.

"So are… oh… you," Teddy replies through gasps.

Addison loves Teddy's breathless sighs and gasps. They turn her on like no other and she finds them hotter than the primal grunts that most of the men she's been with make. Teddy assumes the more submissive role, despite being the one pressing Addison up against the wall. There's just _something_ about the redheaded vixen being in control that intoxicates her. Addison's fingers slip under the waistband of Teddy's lace panties again, stroking her smooth skin and grasping her hips, slowly grinding her to a halt. Addison's lips move to suck over Teddy's collarbone, and the blonde gasps again, her hands roaming Addison's back and rumbling for the clasp to her silk bra. The other woman giggles and pulls down Teddy's lace panties, before tossing her own bra off and demanding that Teddy takes hers off too.

Still wearing her silk thong, Addison lowers her mouth to Teddy's stomach, kneeling down as she licks her way down to the tufts of hair above Teddy's core. Teddy shudders and has to reach two hands up to brace against the wall as Addison grins and flicks her tongue up to brush against Teddy's clit.

"Oh god…" Teddy mumbles as Addison slides two fingers between her folds, curling them gently inside of her heat as she stands up to mesh her lips with Teddy's again. The blonde slides her tongue into the redhead's mouth as the redhead pulls down her panties and mumbles 'bed?' whilst brushing her thumb against the blonde's clit.

"Yes," Teddy replies, trembling as Addison's Fingers lightly thrust into her, barely moving, yet setting her skin on fire. The shuffle backwards, laughing as they fall onto the lower bunk. Addison's fingers have slipped out of Teddy's core, but they are quick to return there. Teddy nibbles on Addison's collarbone, receiving a whimper from the redhead.

"Oh my…" Teddy gasps as Addison slides a third finger inside of her. Addison smirks and pumps her fingers in and out gently. Teddy's walls are warm and tight around her, and very lubricated. Teddy's hands splay, one on Addison's back, the other on her breast. She tweaks Addison's nipple, before slowly massaging the sensitive flesh in her hand. Addison moans and closes her eyes briefly.

Teddy smiles and moves onto Addison's other breast with her other hand. Addison sighs and continues to pump her fingers inside of Teddy's slippery cunt. Addison's lips are slowly edging their way down towards Teddy's core, her red lips now tracing swirls along Teddy's flat stomach. Teddy is gasping and grasping at the bunk above.

"Oh my… Red…"

Addison has made it to her pussy, her fingers still curling and dipping in and out. She blows her breath over Teddy's folds and makes the blonde whimper. She slides her fingers out, licking them teasingly and putting on a show for Teddy.

"Mmm, you taste _so _good. I can't wait for more…"

"Fuck. Oh, fuck you're sexy," Teddy manages to whisper as Addison smirks up at her and lightly flicks her tongue along her clit. "Actually… how do you feel about the number sixty-nine?" she whispers, her tongue parting Teddy's hot folds.

Teddy practically jumps on the idea. "I say, hurry the fuck up, Red, and get your ass up here."

Addison giggles at Teddy's bossiness and repositions herself to reverse straddle Teddy, then she shuffles back until she feels Teddy's hands gripping her ass, and a tongue sliding over her silk panties.

"I'd tell you to take these off - oh - but…. I think I - oh – can be very – ohhh – creative," Teddy tells Addison in between gasps as Addison's tongue delves into her core, Addison's thumb rolling over her clit in a counter-clockwise motion.

"Mmm?" Addison replies, roaming one hand over Teddy's creamy thigh, the other bracing herself. "How?"

Teddy replies by dragging the soft silk over Addison's clit, making the redhead moan. "Ohh, sweet Jesus, do that again!" Addison demands, before reattaching her lips to Teddy's heat.

Teddy gasps as Addison rolls her clit between thumb and forefinger, and plunges her tongue in and out of her core. She tugs on the silk again, gently rubbing it back and forth in time with Addison's tongue. They've found a sort of syncopates rhythm. One which becomes a long stream of chaotic beats as Teddy's tongue inside Addison's wet cunt is added to the score.

They're breathless and moaning and gasping. It's not long until they're orgasming in sync, rushes of moisture between their legs, toes curling and pleasured cries being muffled between the other's thighs.

"Fuck," they mumble in unison, and Addison slowly climbs off of Teddy, lying by her side quietly.

Teddy's fingertips draw light spirals along Addison's shoulder, both silent as they stare into each other's eyes and wait for their breathing to return to normal. Addison's right hand reaches between Teddy's back and the wall, lazily resting on the small of Teddy's back.

Addison's about to whisper something to the other woman when a pager breaks their silence and Teddy leans over to read the bright screen.

"Damn, I've gotta take that," Teddy mumbles, sliding out of the bed.

Addison props herself up, watching the blonde getting dressed hurriedly. "I'll see you later?"

Teddy sits down to pull her sneakers on and leans over to peck Addison on the lips. "Definitely, Red."

"Go kick surgical ass, Blondie!" She smiles and stands up after Teddy leaves to lock the door behind her and get dressed herself. She should take her time getting ready, as one never knows when the nurses may be watching an on call room like a hawk, and if she walks out looking perfectly put together they won't suspect a thing, but she's in a hurry too. Fifteen minutes later, she's left the hospital and is knocking on a blue door, trying not to bounce.

"Took your time," Mark says as he opens the door with a smirk. "How's your patient?"

Addison steps inside, kissing him on the corner of his mouth and sliding her coat off by the door. "She's stable, now..."

He wraps his arms around her waist, hands resting on the small of her back, and pulls her towards him for a proper kiss. She should feel worse about this, going behind Teddy's back, but considering what Addison just did with the blonde, it's kind of hard to. His tongue slips into her mouth, and after meshing with hers for a moment he pulls away to really survey her appearance. Disheveled hair, smudged lipstick, scrub top partially tucked into her scrub pants... His eyes widen.

"You had sex," he states.

She smirks devilishly. "Yes."

"With Teddy."

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Would you wipe that stunned look off your face?" She exclaims.

"Yeah..." He's not very convincing.

She rolls her eyes. "I just had hot lesbian sex with your girlfriend, get over it and fuck me."

"Alright," he mutters as he picks her up and carries her to the bedroom with a squeal leaving her lips at how fast he snaps out of his daze.

He deposits her on the edge of the bed, pulls his shirt over his head in one fluid motion while Addison wrestles with her scrub pants. Mark steps forward and kindly tugs them (and her silk panties) down. He kicks his pants off whilst pulling her shirt over her head, and clad in his boxers he pushes her down against the mattress, his left hand sliding to unclasp her bra. She smiles lazily up at him as he lowers his mouth to a rosy peak, his hands roaming her hips and pinning her down. Her fingers splay throughout his hair, her lips curled in a smile as his tongue swirls around her nipple.

His right hand cups her breast, and he licks from her left nipple to her right, kissing over her skin and leaving a subtle red mark between her boobs. She sighs as he slithers lower, but then remembers how amazing Teddy's tongue was, and how she'd just prefer Mark's dick inside of her right now.

"Come back up here," she says, tugging gently on his hair.

"You don't want me down here?" he asks, pressing his tongue to her clit.

She squirms. "I just had your girlfriend down there, and -"

"Oh, I get it... You don't want to feel like a dirty, dirty whore," he whispers with a smirk.

"That's not it!" She pouts. "Okay, well it's kind of it, but the point is... Teddy's face wasn't all scratchy..."

He grins. "Ohh, you don't like my stubble anymore? I get it, I get it," he mumbles with a smirk as he places kisses along her stomach and back up to her lips. "You just want my cock," he whispers, just millimeters from her lips.

She licks her lower lip and her right hand makes its way into his boxers, gently gripping his length and stroking the firm muscle. He groans and presses his lips to the corner of her mouth lightly, his arms bracing himself over her.

"Take them off," Addison mutters as she tugs at Mark's white boxers, his package looking positively huge in them.

The item of clothing is quickly discarded on the floor, and he is leaning over to the condom drawer when her hand falls on his arm. "We don't need it, remember?" she mumbles.

He nods, cursing himself for forgetting and places a kiss on her cheek, knowing she's still sensitive about it. She smiles up at him and spreads her legs as he guides the tip of his cock to her entrance, rubbing her folds and closing his eyes as her arousal coats his length. He slides into her in one long stroke, and she too closes her eyes as she adjusts around him.

"Mmm," Addison moans as Mark starts a slow rhythm, pinning her wrists above her head with his arms, his head just above hers as he smiles down at her.

He speeds up his thrusts, still not too fast as he savors every feeling. Her core is tight around his shaft, providing the perfect lubrication he needs and sending sensations through his groin. The natural bend in his cock is brushing against her g-spot over and over again, and when he flips them so she's on top and riding him hard, she receives the most amazing feelings through her walls. Her breasts bounce like crazy once she's on top, his hands splayed across them and his palms are filled with her breasts whenever she comes down on him.

"Fuck, Addison," he mutters as she leans down to kiss him, her hair falling in his face and her fingernails digging into his chest.

"Oh god, Mark," she moans when his thumb finds her clit and applies circular pressure.

He continues to pound inside of her cunt as she lifts herself up and down on his shaft, a constant stream of moans leaving her parted lips. His thumb moves from her clit when she tells him the pressure's too much and his hands instead find her hips, helping guide her on his cock. He mutters profanities in her ear and skims his fingertips over her hipbones. A scream catches in her throat as he holds her hips against his and grinds. The sudden change in movement has sent tingles up her spine, and within a minute of this screwing, Mark has her gasping and on the brink of an orgasm.

"Let go, babe," he mutters, barely keeping his eyes open as her muscles clench him tight and he rotates his hips against hers.

A scream finally escapes when he touches her clit softly, and triggers her orgasm. Her eyes roll back in her head and she is barely able to stay on top of him, tossing her head back. She's relaxed and wet as hell and suddenly she's spraying liquid all over his lower torso and her pussy is feeling more amazing than ever. He grunts her name and spills inside of her, unable to hold on any longer with her core gripping him like a vice.

"Holy fuck," he grunts as she collapses onto his chest, gasping for air.

"Wow," she mumbles while Mark trails his fingertips through the liquid on his stomach.

"Well someone's been doing their Kegel exercises…" He grins as Addison buries her head in his shoulder, blushing.

"What is this I hear about Kegel exercises?" Teddy asks from the doorway, where she stands in her lace bra and panties.

"Addison can squirt," Mark replies, and the redhead only further hides against his body.

Teddy smirks and raises an eyebrow. "Oh really? That's hot."

Addison looks up, still blushing, and glances between Teddy and Mark. "Oh god, I am the epitome of whore."

The other two shake their heads, and Mark speaks. "Not at all, I mean, if we're all going to have sex with each other, you, and we can't be called whores, right?"

Teddy smirks and steps closer to the bed, shedding her underwear as she goes. "And who says we're having sex?"

Addison climbs off of Mark and wraps her arms around the blonde, pulling her naked body flush against hers. "I am," she whispers, agreeing with Mark.

Mark's eyes nearly pop out of his head as this happens, and his cock stands to attention when they smile seductively at him and mesh their lips together, their hands roaming over the other's bodies. He watches their tongues slide between their mouths, their hands in hair, on breasts, on thighs. They're teasing him and putting on the best of shows.

"Bed?" Addison mumbles to Teddy.

Teddy nods. "Yes, Red," she giggles.

They turn to Mark, smiling seductively as they strut towards the bed and he licks his lower lip when they hover over him, planting kisses along his neck, their hands roaming his chest. His hands fall to their backs, sliding over their creamy skin and he's almost stunned in awe. Addison's right hand rests on his left thigh, her left hand keeping her hovering over the bed. Teddy is completely on the bed, adopting a crawling position. He surveys their bodies, their breasts dangling, and he gulps.

"Fuck... You're gorgeous," he mutters.

Addison giggles and removes her lips from his collarbone. "Me?"

"Or me?" Teddy breathes in his ear.

He slides his hands down their sides. "Both of you…"

Now Teddy's giggling in his ear and Addison is running her tongue along his jaw in approval. He gets his left arm hooked around Teddy while his right hand splays across Addison's stomach, lightly tracing circles. Their hands roam his chest and their lips slide over his neck and shoulders until he gently prises them away from him and grins at them predatorily.

"Lie down side by side, would you?" he asks them, licking his lips again.

Addison bites down on her lower lip and Teddy shrugs, they clamber off of him, limbs tangling as they fall side by side on the bed. Addison's on Teddy's left, and they're quick to mesh their tongues together again. Mark rests on his haunches in front of them, stroking his cock and revelling in what he is witnessing.

He moves between them and leans forward to slide his hands up their thighs, his right one edging up Addison's body and his left, Teddy's. He skims his thumbs over their clits in sync, and then dips his index finger inside each of them, struggling to watch both of their reactions. Teddy is whimpering, and Addison is biting down on her lip, holding back a moan. The redhead rolls one of the blonde's nipples between her fingers, and the blonde is now reaching to stroke the redhead's clit. He starts to pump his fingers inside of them, unable to stop a smirk emerging as they both squirm at his touch, Addison wriggling more than Teddy.

He slips his middle fingers inside of them, thrusting two fingers into their pussies and watching as they struggle to breathe whilst making out. Teddy's stopped rubbing at Addison's clit, now favouring groping at the redhead's right breast. Addison is setting Teddy's skin on fire by drumming her fingers in time with Mark's thrusts, and both have blushes creeping onto their skin as he speeds up the pace.

"Mark, I won't… last if you keep that up…" Addison barely manages to whisper, her pussy still sensitive from her last orgasm.

He leans over and presses his lips to her cheek before withdrawing his fingers from her pussy. "Expect some more of that later…"

She smirks and shifts around to lie next to Mark's as he gently curls his index finger inside of Teddy's pussy. She grins impishly at the blonde and licks along Teddy's stomach until she reaches Teddy's left breast. The blonde grasps fistfuls of the redhead's hair as lips roam over her breasts and fingers and tongue delve in and out of her core. She's impossibly wet and is moaning uncharacteristically. Addison wriggles up to kiss Teddy, and Mark continues to thrust into Teddy's heat with his left hand's fingers whilst his right hand comes down on Addison's ass, spanking her.

The redhead yelps. "Mark!"

He grins and lowers his mouth to flatten his tongue against Teddy's clit. "Sorry," he mumbles, preoccupied with sucking and thrusting.

Addison's left hand trails down to join Mark's fingers, and Teddy gasps as two sets of fingers pump inside of her.

"How does that feel?" Addison whispers seductively.

"Gooood," Teddy moans, grasping at the sheets. "Ooh, Red… Mark…"

Mark blows warm air on Teddy's wet skin and gently tugs on Addison's hand, inserting two more of his own fingers in place. Addison pouts and he smirks.

"Lie down next to her again, Ad."

Addison kisses Teddy on the nose, aiming for her mouth but the blonde is squirming around. She lies next to her, and in a second Mark has her legs spread and he is stimulating her g-spot too. Addison moans his name in sync with Teddy, and Mark can't help but chuckle at the sight of two gorgeous women lying side by side as he simultaneously brings them to orgasm.

"Relax," he whispers to Teddy as he feels her holding back the entirety of her orgasm, and instantaneously she is moaning louder than before and a gushing of liquid is being sprayed onto his fingers.

"That's fuck…" He doesn't get to finish his sentence because he's now made Addison his her peak again, and she too is squirting all over him.

Their moans are reverberating around the room and their bodies are writhing in pleasure. The expressions on their faces will be forever burned in his memory as they cum, both looking completely elated. Mark is tempted to jump up and holler his victory to the world, but he knows that screaming that he made two goddesses squirt will probably not get him laid, so he keeps it to himself and simply curls his fingers inside of them slowly until their orgasms subside and the spray on the sheets starts to settle.

"Oh god," Addison's been moaning for the past few minutes, her left hand gripping the sheets and her right hand gripping Teddy's.

"Fuck," is what the blonde prefers, and when her muscles have decided to finally relax she exhales deeply. "Fuck, that was amazing."

Addison nods in agreement, and she lazily gestures for Mark to come and lie down between them. He settles between the women without hesitation, and listens as they praise him and tell him 'how fucking good he is with his fingers' and 'how fucking amazing it is to squirt'. He feels like he's in Heaven.

Well, he feels completely like he's in Heaven when he feels two hands skim down his sides and grasp his cock, massaging it slowly. He's not sure who's doing what, but one of them is squeezing his balls softly while the other trails a finger around the head of his dick, and it feels amazing. The girls skim down the bed towards his throbbing erection, their hands fondling his package and their lips kissing over his thighs and stomach.

"Shit," he mutters when their mouths meet his shaft.

Their tongues flit over his nerves, sending sensations throughout his body. He closes his eyes, groaning when one of them licks the underside of his balls and the other envelops the tip of his penis with their mouth. There's licking and sucking and a whole lot of suction and he's not able to hold out for very long. Slender fingers are creating goose bumps over his chest and hot mouths are driving him past the point of sanity.

"Fu-uck," he moans when one of them slides his entire cock down their throat, and he opens his eyes to find that it's Addison. He runs his hands through their hair, telling them how gorgeous and sexy they are, and Teddy grins wickedly at him, dragging her nails across his balls lightly.

After a minute they switch positions, his cock down Teddy's throat, and Addison's hands squeezing his balls. It's in this position that he cums, squirting stringy seed into the blonde's mouth and bucking his hips up. He groans something sounding like "Teddison" as he cums, and then moans a "holy fuck" when their lips clash together and his cum mixes in their mouths.

They pull apart slowly, wiping at the corners of their mouths coyly and wriggling back up to him. His hands drape loosely around their bodies, and the threesome lie there with crazy smiles on their faces for a while.

"Well, I think we need some alcohol to celebrate, don't you?" Addison says a few minutes later, while she lazily trails her pinky in circles around Teddy's right nipple.

"I agree," Teddy nods.

Mark skims his hands along Addison's ass. "Be a doll and get some from the kitchen?"

Addison rolls her eyes. "The things I do for you."

Teddy places her hand atop of Mark's. "Please?"

"Fine," she sticks out her tongue and wriggles her way out of their limbs, heading for the kitchen.

"So…" Mark whispers, brushing his thumb lightly over Teddy's clit as she half-lies on top of him.

"So," she repeats with a smirk.

"You're cool with this?" He makes her gasp as he slips his left index finger inside of her moist heat.

"Of course I am," she grins devilishly and grinds down on his fingers.

Mark curls his fingers inside of her, brushing against her ribbed g-spot, his thumb pressing lightly against her clit. He uses his right arm to pull her lips to his, muffling her gasps in his mouth. Teddy grinds down into his hand, her left leg falling between his thighs and his erection touches her thigh.

"_How _are you hard, again?" she mumbles, reaching blindly for his cock and squeezing the muscle.

"It's never a problem for me," he mutters, splaying his right hand along her back as she strokes his cock and he twists his fingers inside of her heat.

"Ohhh, Mark," Teddy sighs as shivers spread through her body.

They're sweating and their skin is sticking together, and they're exhausted, but still they pump and curl and thrust because it feels amazing. They're on the brink of another orgasm, and with their eyes closed, neither notice the tall redhead in the doorway running her tongue over her lips. There's barely any space between their bodies as Mark continually strokes Teddy's tight walls and she slides her hand up and down his penis.

"Shit," he mumbles, pulling away from her lips and her sighs are no longer mute.

When Teddy hits her orgasm for the second time in five minutes, a cascade of her juices spills out onto his fingers and her hand's involuntary need to squeeze sends him over the edge and he spouts strings of cum onto his thigh and along her side. Teddy gives Mark a lopsided smile in response to his lazy smirk and she rolls off of him, lying tucked under his arm as she breathes heavily and wonders if the high will last forever.

"These sheets _so _need to be washed," Addison comments as she makes her presence known and walks over to the bed, brandishing three glasses and a bottle of Mark's best wine.

"Addie, is that the Barolo?" he asks, the exclamation in his voice is little, but the most he can muster in his current state.

"Yup," she nods. "I figure we should celebrate in style."

"Celebrate…" Mark's brows crease.

"The beginning of a wonderful threesome?" Teddy fills in the gaps.

"Exactly, Blondie," Addison grins and perches on the edge of the bed on Mark's right side.

"This is going to be so much fun," Mark announces as Addison perches the bottle on his toned stomach and Teddy quickly snatches it up to take a mouthful, nodding in agreement.

To put it in the simplest terms, it's fucked up, but their relationship works like this. They're all happy. And for now, that's all they want.

* * *

**The end. I hope you liked it. (:**


End file.
